Griffin Another Chance
by Kyletra
Summary: Everypony deserves another chance, even a meany pants like Gilda. At least, that's what a new friend says. Can she make amends with Ponyville? Or, more importantly, Rainbow Dash?
1. Griffin Another Chance

"Junior Speedsters are our lives,

Sky-bound soars and daring dives,

Junior Speedsters it's our quest,

To some day be the very best!"

The chant finished the day's activities at Flight Camp, allowing two friends to take off by themselves. They landed on a high cloud, overlooking the whole of Equestria. They sat quietly, watching as the last rays of the sun gilded the land. The larger of the pair turned to her friend.

"Dash..."

"Yeah?"

Do you think we'll be this close, even when camp is over?"

There was a moment of silence; an uncomfortable possibility neither enjoyed the thought of.

"Yeah, we'll always be together. No doubt about it! What's got into you, that sort of lame talk is something the _Old_ Gilda would say."

"You're right. Hey, let's stay out longer. Curfew doesn't apply to the two coolest fliers in camp!"

...

"When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call..."

With that, the griffin took off, trying to distance herself from the pegasus she once so long ago shared that moment with. The words melted together into a buzz, spurring the griffin further from Ponyville. She couldn't stand to be in such an uncool place any longer. It's bright, gaudy colors hurt her eyes so much they teared up. Yeah, that's why she can't look back at the little town as she rests up above in the clouds. As IF Gilda, the Queen of Cool, would cry about some loser pony not wanting to hang out. Why, the very idea was laughable. She just needed to put some serious space between her and town.

_Speed. Acceleration. Momentum. Distance. Speed, acceleration, momentum, distance..._

_ Me and Dash always thought we would go the distance together... side by side..._

_Alright, don't think about it. Just remember your training. As your wings go up, and the muscles on your chest relax, breathe in. Then, with the down stroke, breathe out. Time your breaths with the beating of your wings, and no matter how hard you fly, you'll never be short of breath..._

_ Then why am I gasping for air?_

Gilda circled above the treetops of the Everfree Forest. Seeing a small clearing, she coasted down in a spiral to rest in the branches. Leaning against the trunk, she sniffed, a tear streaming down the side of her face. _I-it's the pollen. Must be hay fever or something. I'm too rad to be blubbering like some hatchling._

A loud snore grabbed her attention. Looking down through the foliage, she saw a male unicorn with a green-banded mane. He had a quill and inkwell cutie mark, and was dozing on top of a blanket. _A picnic, out here? Wait, no, a camper. There's his tent at the edge of the clearing._ _He looks so cozy, in that little dorky vest. But he's an idiot, sleeping in the middle of the forest. Who knows what... accidents befall dweebs who don't hide. I know something that'll cheer me up, er, not that I would need cheering up._

Gripping a branch, she began to bend it. The thick muscles of her arms stood out like ropes from the effort, but compared to holding up the strange flying bicycle, it was no effort at all. Then she let go, and it shook viciously. Leaves and pine-cones showered down on him, waking him up. Suddenly, a dead limb snapped and fell, impaling itself on his horn. She tried to hold it in, but a roaring laughter erupted from her beak. That is, until she noticed him staring up at her intently, the limb still stabbed upon the horn like a termite's shish kabob.

"What? Not my fault you chose a bad place for a nap."

"You've been crying."

The griffin was thrown by the remark, but retorted instantly.

"Like I would do something as dweeb-y as cry. I'm the Queen of Cool, too radical for that sort of thing. Half eagle, half lion, all awesome. You oughta get those glasses checked."

With a bit of magic and a twist, his horn was freed of the limb. A look of bored disbelief was clear, as he held the stick at head height.

"Alright, if you're so fast, prove it. Catch this stick before it hits the ground."

In the state she was in, Gilda was not in the mood to have some PONY doubt her skills. She dived and caught the stick just as it was about to hit the grass. She grinned smugly and waved the wood in front of his face.

"See? There's nothing any lame-o pony can come up with that I can't do."

The male unicorn gave an indifferent shrug.

"Nothing? Then perhaps you could do something a lame-o pony like me has been unable to do. I've been looking for a certain flower that will only grow here in the Everfree Forest. It has solid orange petals with blue stamen. I've searched all day, haven't seen a single one. Surely a cool and swift griffin can find one before the sun sets? They grow near the base of the trees, so it may take you quite a while to find them."

Gilda looked up, the sun barely past noon. She was going to prove to this uncool unicorn that she was better than any pony. _Better than Dash, better than some pink moron, than this dweeb!_

"Alright, I'll be back before dusk with a whole bouquet! But what do I get for doing you this favor?"

The unicorn smiled, though it might be more accurate to say he showed his teeth.

"Why, your pride as a griffin for one thing. I am not an unfair soul though, so here's a proper bargain. You win, and get me the flowers, I'll pay you, handsomely. Should you lose... well you're so confident it doesn't matter, does it? If you lose, you just have to talk with me. No one seems to like to talk to me much. Sound fair?"

Gilda looked him over once more, thinking it over. _Well_ _duh nobody talks to you; I feel my coolness draining just standing near you. Hmm, doesn't exactly dress rich, but then again, I know those hoity-toity types up on the mountain don't wear much either. Extra cash is always good, so what do I have to lose?_

"Alright, it's a deal. Shake on it."

Gilda spat into her talon and held it out, expecting a reaction of disgust. Instead, he merely spat on his own hoof without hesitation.

"Get ready to pay out those bits."

With that, she took off, flying low and maneuvering majestically between the tightly clustered trees. Despite how cramped it was, she still was gaining speed. She ripped through the underbrush, reveling in the stunt flying. _Aw yeah, let's see that pink poser do something as radical as this._

Turning her body, she smashed into a tree. Her talons and hind claws dug into the bark, and her beak gently tapped the trunk. _Nothing so far in this direction, let's check over that way..._ The griffin's legs tensed, then pushed off in a burst of power.

Gilda scanned the ground, her literal eagle eyes spotting a flash of orange. Screeching to a halt, she picked the flower. _Too easy. _She gave a confident laugh at how simple it was, until she looked it over. _Orange petals with... yellow stamen. This was the wrong flower._ Clicking her beak in annoyance, she looked up to the sun. _Oh cripes, the sun's moved that much already? No, I've only just started. Stay calm. Freaking out will make you screw up._

_ Like at the party. I got my feathers rustled, and... no. I deserved to be mad. Who wouldn't be, after getting all those pranks shoved on by that balloon butt? Should have baked her into a pie. Grah! I'm sitting here ranting when I should be flying!_

Spreading her wings once more, Gilda continued through the Everfree Forest's underbrush. A low hanging branch snagged a feather from her neck, making her grunt in annoyance. _Getting careless. But... hold on, there's another clearing ahead. Maybe an open field will be a better place to... _Gilda shot her wings out, back pedaling herself to a quick landing. _Wait. Horn-boy said it ONLY grew at the base of the trees. Looks like I'm just going to have to deal with it for now..._

Turning back from the clearing, she tried to keep one eye on the ground and another on her surroundings. She stopped only once, to drink sparingly at a stream before continuing her search. Soon the sky turned the reds and oranges of the sunset. _NO! I will not lose this! I can't lose, not again! Come ON you loser, find one flippin' flower!_

Gilda half flew, half sprinted, scrambling over the forest floor to try and find the cursed flower amongst the hundreds of species that grew there. This flower had blue stamen, but pink petals. This one was orange petals, but they were banded with white. She'd picked enough flowers to decorate a parade float, and not a single one matched. The stars twinkled above before she finally admitted defeat, breaking out of the canopy to fly back to the campsite.

The unicorn was sitting there, writing on a small scroll in camp-firelight. He looked up as she walked over to him. He took out a canteen and offered it to her. She growled with frustration, but she still drank deeply. It was just water, but after the humid oven that was the forest, it was like a refreshing spring rain just for her dried throat. Once she finished, the unicorn gave a polite cough.

"I'm surprised it took you this long."

Gilda snorted at the jab.

"Yeah, well it was impossible to find anything in that mess of a forest."

At that, the unicorn's lips gave a slight twitch, as if suppressing the urge to laugh. Gilda squinted her eyes at him, anger building at the cocky look. He coughed, and gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh, it's not impossible to find anything in there. Merely impossible to find a flower I made up."

Gilda stared in utter disbelief, realizing she had spent the entire afternoon on a worthless endeavor. She shook with fury, and then roared with enough force to ripple the leaves in the tree.

"You... you... you lame excuse for a pony! There's no such thing as a flower with orange petals and blue stamen? You lied to me? You made me waste valuable time on a wild goose chase? I ought to drop the whole tree on you for the stunt you pulled!"

The unicorn nodded, and waited for her to stop yelling.

"Now you know how it feels to be lied to."

Gilda shot him a glare, eye twitching uncontrollably.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We'll get to it in a moment. Now, please, tell me what happened before we met. You did agree to answer my questions if you couldn't find the flower."

Gilda glared at him.

"It was rigged; why the hay should I keep my end of the bargain? I am not going to tell you anything."

He sat back down, shrugging as his horn glowed. From the basket, he pulled forth a sandwich. Gilda's stomach roared at the sight of food, much to her embarrassment. _I drank a little, but I didn't think to eat. I was too busy on a snipe hunt. And... is he offering it to me?_ She looked from him to the sandwich, before taking it. He retrieved another and bit into it. _Peanut butter and jelly?_

"You're kidding right? You're giving me a sandwich? Why?"

"Well, you're obviously tired, hungry and thirsty. I have spare food and drink, and a decent spot to rest. Even if you don't want to talk to me, it's to your advantage to stay. Or, you could fly, exhausted, over the most dangerous area in this part of Equestria. At night."

Faced with these facts, Gilda could only glare in contempt at him. She tore away the plastic wrapping the sandwich and dug in. They ate in silence, only broken by the sound of the fire popping or lips/beak smacking to dislodge peanut butter. A refilled canteen was offered, along with a second sandwich. The unicorn would watch her for a moment, then write something down before watching again. This soon grated on the griffin.

"What are you writing?"

He looked at her perplexed, as if surprised she'd spoken to him.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression you didn't want to talk to me."

Before she could retort, he raised a hoof in a gesture for silence.

"Forgive the sarcasm, but sometimes you have to give as you get. What I'm writing is some personal research for a... project I'm working on. A dream, if you will. A novel, and one of the things I needed was cursory knowledge of the bizarre workings in the Everfree Forest. But to answer your implied "What are you writing now," I am taking note of how griffins eat. I've never met one before, and it's rather interesting."

Gilda cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Yeah, we don't tend to hang out around the sticks, like Ponyville, too much. We keep mostly to the mountains and skies."

"Amazing physiology. Flight demands a large lung capacity, and you have weather manipulation powers like a pegasus. That's what allows for sitting on clouds. Physically very strong, and claws allow far more dexterity than any hoof. A pony would have a hard time grabbing and bending a branch like you did. Speaking of talons, sharp talons, claws and beak would imply a carnivorous diet, yet you are still able to enjoy vegetarian pony food. So, omnivore. Frankly, you're an amazing specimen, and, well, cool."

_He's gotta be trying to butter me up with all those compliments. It's working._ Gilda's chest expanded with pride. She straightened her head feathers and shined her talons on her breast.

"Shame the only one I've ever met seems to be a bit of a liar."

Gilda's good mood vanished, and her voice was icy.

"Excuse me? ME, a liar?"

"You lied when we met, you denied you were crying. You seemed to believe it yourself too, and that hurts most, when one lies to themselves."

The griffin could only sputter indignantly, too shocked to reply properly. The unicorn took this chance to speak more.

"Now, I may not fly fast, or move gracefully, but I listen very well. Tell me what's wrong. What made you cry, I'd like to help; if I can..."

Gilda frothed herself into a new rage, causing her to screech and beat her wings. _This guy is as bad as the little pink tart that took _her_ away from me! _He recoiled as she shouted in his face, beak snapping a hair breadth from his nose.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PONIES! You talk like you want to help, like you love and tolerate everyone, but in reality, you're just like the others! Playing me for a chump, acting all kind when you had me trapped here. You've done nothing but sit there and act superior to me this whole time!"

"And you haven't, Queen of Cool?"

Six words, but it hit her like a ton of bricks. She scrambled to defend herself.

"You... you have no idea how hard I've had to work to be this cool. How hard I had to work to... to keep her near me. And when I tried to make sure we'd always be together, to have it just be the two of us... I lost her to some dweeb-y pink poof-ball! She... defended her, stood next to her and cast me out. ME! I thought we were friends. I thought she felt like I did. I thought... I thought... Dash..."

The griffin broke down, sobbing from many thing. Shame from losing her dignity in front of a stranger, and a pony at that. Anger, at him and Pinkie Pie for making her like this. Pain, the aching in her heart making her wish she could rip it out and not deal with it any more. But most of all, she cried in Regret, for messing up and losing Dash entirely out of her stupid jealousy.

Hot tears streaked down Gilda's mulch and pollen coated face. She rubbed at her eyes, only smearing it further. For the second time in one day, she'd let some loser get the better of her. She almost didn't notice when he put a moist cloth in her claws. As she wiped her face, he consoled her.

"Say no more. It's OK to cry, and to feel sorrow when love is rejected. There is no shame in letting down those walls, and freeing your emotions. But there is hope. Come on, the fire is nearly dead. Take the tent, and get some rest."

Gilda walked over to the tent, laying down with her head out of the flap to keep talking to him. He poked some life back into the fire, his magic tossing a few more sticks in.

"So, what's the plan after some sleep then?"

"In the morning, we're going back."

"Back? Back where? To town? Why would I go back? There's no reason for me to go to Ponyville, not if she hates me."

"You'll stay with me, for free. Well, you might have to do the dishes, but I eat out a lot. You'll get a job; preferably somewhere you can be out and active, so she'll be more likely to see you. I can't guarantee it'll work, but if you two were as close as you say, you can always be given another chance. Or, perhaps I should say "Griffin" another chance."

He chuckled lightly at the joke, while Gilda groaned and tucked her head under a wing, giving up on conversation after the pun. _Is it too late to go away without feeling guilty?_ She took her head out after a moment.

"Whatever... Uh, hey, I just remembered... we never told each other our names. I'm Gilda Griffin."

"I'm Words O'Wisdom, but you can all me Wiz. Good Night, O Queen of Cool."

Gilda re-tucked her head, smiling softly, pride somewhat padded with the title. _Good night dweeb._

…

WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONG?

Short answer: I was lazy. Long answer: Having already established Gilda and words as characters before, I had a hard time wanting to come back to this and try to re-introduce them in an interesting way. This, combined with ample amounts League of Legends, work, and replaying Mass Effect and well... anyway, here's a new beginning on a new take. Also, Open Office was being sneaky about where it was saving the proper edited files, so it took some fixing to get this version on site. Some days, I hate technology...

Also, long time readers, I must ask: What, to you, makes my writing unique? What makes you go "Yup, Kyle wrote this"?


	2. Reading Material

"Alright, it ain't much, but please make yourself at home."

Words opened the door to his small home, stepping inside with the baggage of the camping trip slung over his back. Gilda followed, hesitating in the doorway. _Alright, He's been nice so far, but for no real reason. Let's try and keep this... professional. Soon as I make decent money I'm moving._

With that in mind, she wandered into the living room, glancing over things with the half-interested stare of those secretly looking for important details. _OK, an armchair and a couch. That's... normal. Coffee table is too. The piles of paper, inkwells and quills not so much. Plates and cups in neat little stacks, so I guess he wasn't kidding about washing dishes. I've hung out in nastier places... but I've never lived in one._

The griffin idly picked up a sheet of paper, and to her complete and utter none surprise, there was writing. It was in Words's distinctive green ink, but the writing style was subtly different, more flowing. Gilda resisted a snigger as she read it over.

"In my heart there is a gap, a great and terrible hole. And with each lonely day, it nearly takes it whole. Love is needed to fill the void, and save my very so- HEY!"

Words flushed a deep red, crumpling the paper and tossing it into an overflowing trashcan with similar balls of poor writing.

"I was trying out poetry, and unfortunately, I'm rather poor at it. You know, love poems are the easiest thing to do for that sort of thing. Maybe if you tried, Dash might find it easier to for..."

He went on, trying to defend himself as Gilda looked over the piles of parchment. That wasn't the only poem in the bunch, and the waste basket probably held another verse or two at the very least. She shuffled a few around, and picked up another, giving it a once over.

_My mind plays your name over and over, while in my heart there is no other. My eyes wish to gaze upon you, and my lips yearn for thy tender touch. But my tongue is a traitor, and won't share my love, while my knees tremble at the very thought of confessing. But the pen is not me, and through it, there is hope. Cheer-_

The rest was scribbled out, and judging from how the paper was torn, that was done with a lot of force. Words stopped talking, the sudden silence quite jarring as his rambling faded to background noise.

"Fine, read whatever you like. I'm going to see about getting us some dinner. Ungrateful little..."

Gilda looked up in time to watch him huff out, clearly frustrated at her. The door was slammed, though since it was HIS house, it was done a bit gentler than expected. Guilt came and went quickly, replace by an indignant, self-righteous anger.

"FINE, I will! Get all upset over me reading stuff. Thought you liked it when someone did. Let's see if there is anything that ISN'T mushy dweeby... gunk."

Ready to make good on it, she looked through all the paper on the table. Most were scribbled out, only a few words showing up amidst the inky rage. Gilda snapped her beak in frustration. _He doesn't even have anything worth reading here!_

She stood up, and with a single flap of her wings sent the parchments flying throughout the house. Despite herself, Gilda gave a low groan of realization.

"I gotta clean this up, or he might kick me out and then... ugh. The things I do for Dash."

She walked around the house, finding papers had been strewn about further by the air currents of air conditioning and corridors. The home was fairly Spartan; nothing in it was there purely for looks. No pictures hung from the walls, or posters or anything like that. Gilda spied a sheet of paper floating into a room with a tiled floor.

Slipping in, she picked up the scroll as it rolled onto a bathmat. The tub was small, and empty save a large bottle of shampoo/conditioner and a scrub brush. The bathroom had a towel on the hook, but it was a big oversized thing that would have been a blanket if Words were a smaller stallion. However, as Gilda noted with relief, there were several smaller towels resting on the back of the toilet.

"This place is starting to weird me out. It keeps feeling like there should be more than one Unicorn living here. Like a canary in a chicken coop."

She wandered again, following the trail of text. She passed a hall closet, which when opened revealed it was full of blankets, sheets, and cleaning equipment. She pulled out a pink comforter with an obnoxious bunny pattern.

"OK, either a girl lived here, or Wiz is playing for the other team..."

Inevitably, Gilda came to a bedroom. Inside, Gilda noted a large dresser, but more important were the night stands on either side of the large bed. On the right side, next to a deep indent where Words obviously slept, was a notepad and pen, with a lamp ready for those late night flashes of "brilliance". The other was completely bare. No lamp, or book, or even dust. Ignoring it, Gilda set the stack of collected papers on Words' night stand and picked up the pad.

"Gems. Elements. Different races. Long hated rivalry. Destined heroes..."

The thoughts were connected bubbles with little context. Gilda looked around the room, the feathers on the back of her neck bristling. There was something wrong about the scene before her, but she couldn't place it. Of course, it was clearly set for two, but why?

Digging around, Gilda picked up a small paperback book titled "The Weeping Stone". The cover showed a grey stone with a single drop of blood. She'd have wondered why a grown stallion would have a book like that, until she noticed his name at the bottom.

Inside, there was the title page, followed by a two word dedication. _To Lily?_ It seemed to be a diary of sorts. The beginning was written in very neat, legible, textbook cursive, not frills or special touches like hearts over the I's.

"I think I have to introduce myself before I begin. I am Whet Stone, and my parents were rock farmers. Every day, we'd go out into the field and check the rocks, rolling them over to make sure each side was exposed to the elements to allow erosion to spread evenly. I'm using the past tense because I don't live with them anymore, largely because they aren't alive anymore. Celestia knows what caused that rock slide, but I can't be angry at stone.

Stone... stone encased my life like... well it keeps coming back to that word I can tell you. Stone cold, stone faced, rock steady... I'm not the prettiest pony, a life of hard labor and little time for makeovers leaves you with a very drab, if healthy, mare. Grey hide, dirt brown hair and a cutie mark of a flat rock. The only thing I've ever got a compliment on is my eyes. I have very light purple irises, like Amethyst stuck in the ugly little rock that is the rest of me. It was one of the first things she said to me... no, that's a story for later. What else can I tell you... Oh.

My talent is making whet stones, which isn't a very useful talent to have. I make things that make blades sharper, able to cut and slice and stab with ease. If there were war, I might have a better business, but being against violence I've never been too keen to profit off pain. But kitchen knives need to stay sharp too, so I'm not without any customers. The few chefs I know have always been the best source of business, and they're always oh so very nice to the plain little mare who sells them rocks "dirt cheap". I smile at the jokes, worm that I am, since I don't want to lose their business.

And that's about it. There really isn't very much to me. I'm just Whet Stone, one of the many pebbles tossed around by fate. I have nothing to hide from anyone. Well, maybe one thing. I have been nursing a crush on a certain pony for a very long time.

Thalia was a lovely filly, with her deep navy blue fur and green mane. But what I loved most was the pair of theater masks on her flank. The huge smiling face completely overshadowed the one of tragedy, reflecting her ability to see more joy than sadness in her life. She was so unlike me, a drab little Stone, stuck on the ground. She was courageous and headstrong, but that only made her dearer to me. Thalia was bold enough to go out and make herself seen, while I just tried to get by. I never had much of an excuse to see her though, outside of when she'd pass by the shop and see about sand for the curtain bags.

How happy I was every time she'd come! She was the only pony to ever socialize with me. She would come in, drink tea and chat while the rain pounded on the tin roof. It was always so warm and cozy. I wished the rain would never end. That we could just stay inside, and talk forever.

But time would roll by, and soon she'd have to go back to work. I haven't built up the courage to ask her to do anything outside of work yet. But she's so nice to me, I... I gotta do it."

Gilda flipped a few pages. The book went from the nice curly script, to a rather shaky pen-stroke. Droplets smudged the ink, as if the writer had been crying.

"I'm a foal. An overgrown, stupid, over-thinking, underachieving foal. If I'd bothered to talk more about her personal life, than try and avoid hinting my own interest, I would have caught this sooner. Thalia doesn't have the same feelings for me. No, I wasn't stupid enough to tell her. She talked about how she wanted to find a nice colt, settle down for a family. I choked back surprise and hurt, hiding it under innocent interest.

"Thalia, you never mentioned wanting that before. I thought you were..."

She laughed, those bell like giggles now like a death toll.

"Oh come on Whet. I'm enough woman for one relationship, I could never... heh... fool around like that."

When she told me, my heart fell to the ground and shattered. I couldn't believe it. Why? I thought. Why in Celestia's name are you so blind Whet Stone? Thalia never had feelings for you. She was just being professionally polite. Hay, she probably only bothered coming in just to get a free lunch and out of the rain.

She... she's like everypony else. She wants nothing, nothing at all to do with me. All she wants are the few things I have to offer others. My love and my attention aren't of any interest to her whatsoever. Fine. From now on, this sheet of paper shall be the only soft side I have. No longer will I allow myself to be hurt by others or myself.

Stone in name, in work, and now in heart."

Gilda skipped ahead again. The text was now cold, mechanical like in a normal book. The griffin shivered as the words stripped all warmth from her.

"She's... gone. Thalia's gone. She left with her fellow actors years ago, my sense long since numbed. I haven't heard from her since that day. Celestia knows what happened to her. Maybe she hit the big time, dyed her hair and changed her name? Slipped away into obscurity to raise the family she wanted? Died? I don't know and I shouldn't care. She never tried to contact me, why should I have bothered? I shouldn't care at all what happened to her.

But I do."

The last sentence was smudged again by tears. Gilda peered at the page. _Wait... some of these are real._

In the back of the book there was a small bio of Words on the back. Basic things like he was living in Ponyville, with a PO Box for any letters. The picture seemed quite recent, though there was one small thing different: A silver ring on his horn.

Gilda turned to the bare night stand, the knob of a drawer drawing her attention. Inside was a neat little scroll, held in place with a very similar silver ring, with writing quite unlike any of the large looping strokes of Words' style. This was more feminine. It read:

Words... You're a fantastic guy with a wide variety of interests, a strikingly fantastic wit, and a delightfully whimsical world view. I really mean it when I say if circumstances were different, we'd have been happy together. It's much more than my past. It's the fact I've got a good amount of baggage to be carrying into a relationship of any sort. It's the money. It's a lot of things outside of your control or mine. Please, don't hold it against me when I say it will never work out.

I'm sorry, and good bye.

Gilda sat on the bed, reading the scroll another time.

"And I thought I had drama..."

"I suppose making yourself at home can include reading."

Gilda shut her eyes, turning with dread to the doorway. Peeking with one eye, there he stood, leaning against the frame with a mixed look.

"Enjoy the read?"

"Wiz, I-"

He cut her off, voice hovering the line between annoyance and hurt.

"No, don't waste your breath. What harm was done? You read a rather poor quality but surprisingly popular little novella and a break up letter. But please, get out of my room."

Gilda set the scroll down and walked out and back to the living room. A pizza rest atop the now cleared table, but she ignored it and sat on the couch, staring into space. The stallion sat next to her, letting silence rule until she reached down and picked up another poem.

"Are all these for... _her_?"

"No. I may invite a stranger, and a griffin at that, into my home, but I'm not that crazy. I'm writing them for practice, like I said. It IS for somepony special, but I think you've invaded enough of my privacy for one day."

Gilda growled at the jab. _I see what you're doing! Trying to guilt trip me into apologizing! Your fault for leaving all that crud laying around and... _

"Alright fine. I'm so-" Gilda almost gagged, but forced it down. "Sor-."

"Already forgiven. Rainbow Dash though, may hold a bigger grudge than a few words and a love poem may fix. I'm putting faith in you to do right."

With a soft smile and and a sigh, Words put a hoof around the griffin's shoulders.

"Because. Well. Just..." He silently mouthed a few lines, the words harder to find than usual. "Cheesy as it sounds, I know what it's like to feel alone. You and Dash have a chance at something wonderful. We can't let it slip away because of a misunderstanding."

Gilda covered her eyes with a groan.

"Listen, I got enough sappiness from that story and I'm kinda hungry..."

Words visibly resisted rolling his eyes and scoot in front of the pizza.

"Oh fine, let's eat. Hope you like pineapple, banana peppers, olives, goat cheese and garlic."

Gilda pulled a disgusted face behind his back.

"Know what, I think I'll just go find a bird feeder."

…

I'm sorry it's been so long. Things have been kind of rough lately. For a long while, work just had me too tired to write.

I've lost some people close to me in the last few months, including a grandfather, with an good acquaintance likely to go within the year. Expect a lot of stuff dealing with loss, death, getting over sadness etc. As they say, write what you know.

On the note of death, I will be writing a final chapter for Big Mac's story. I'll give closure to more than just Fluttershy's pregnancy and the marriage. But you'll just have to wait to find out.

Also, I recently got the Cloudsdale Set Gilda figure, and the Trixie one from the blind bag. My inner fanboy is overjoyed.

Good to be back,

Kyle


	3. Finding Work is Hard Work

The next morning, Gilda was actually in a good mood, until it was all ruined with a simple question.

"Gilda, any idea of where you can find work?"

The question had been innocent enough, but Gilda cringed as if Words had taken a knife to her instead of his toast. She looked at her scrambled eggs as if they were the most engrossing thing in Equestria. She took her time, slowly chewing, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if she took long enough he's lose interest and move the conversation elsewhere. _But he won't. The dweeb has somehow convinced me it was a good idea to come back to Ponyville and try to clear my image. Images are the reason I'm in this mess..._

"Well, I've started looking, but uh, Ponyville isn't a big town, not too modernized. Jobs aren't as plentiful as say Canter... lot."

"Ah."

For a while after that, there was silence only interrupted by the crunch and smacking of breakfast. There was a thud at the door, a sign the mailmare had come. While Words went to answer it, Gilda finished her plate and set it in the sink. _OK, I _need _to find a job today. I do not need any more lectures about whatever... Holidays coming soon, somewhere must be hiring, right? Know what? I'm starting now._

Words stepped in just as she was leaving.

"I'm gonna split Wiz. Hopefully I'll find a job that's not too lame."

"Alright, dinner is vegetable soup and cornbread, if you want it fresh be home before it's dark."

Gilda stifled a groan as she shut the door behind her. As much as she wanted to fly, she went with walking. _Dash sticks to the sky even when she's napping. I can't face her right now, not while I'm the same... Lame-o._ The griffin looked up at the sky, it took an eagle eye to spot it, but high above, she could see the blue dot of Rainbow Dash doing morning exercises. _Yeah, I'm grounded until further notice._

Not that hoofing it made her any less noticeable. Ponies still took the wide path around her, the party incident still fresh in their minds. Whenever she walked up to one, they gave a rushed excuse and ran off, and those were the polite ones. While nopony dared to actually say anything, the words "Go Away" wouldn't have been less subtle even in neon lights. The entirety of the market shut down as she passed by.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this to be easy."

"Gilda? What in tarnation are y'all doing round here? Ya didn't come back ta make trouble for Rainbow did ya? Or maybe Pinkie Pie? Cause if you did, we won't be having none of that, not while Ah'm still bucking."

Gilda turned around, an orange pony with big saddlebags full of apples staring right at her. The griffin might have taken offense, but the sight of the red stallion standing next to her made her reconsider an argument. Instead, she went with something a bit more polite.

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Well, Pinkie told me you stole an apple, which is my family's lifeblood. Oh, and that you scared my Granny out of her know she has a bad hip, don't ya?"

"No, I didn't, but... Hey, you were at that party, weren't you? You're one of Dash's pony friends, right? Look, I'd never want to cause her trouble it's just... It's just none of your business, and I'll be going."

Gilda was stopped by the mare biting her tail.

"Whoa there pardner, Ah thought you left town, that we were too lame fer ya. That Ponyville had nothing left to offer you once Dash didn't want to be your friend. But here you are, looking like a fox around hounds. Yer here for something and Ah jes want to be sure it ain't gonna stir things up. Again."

"I don't have to tell you squat, it's not like it involves you."

"True enough, but that don't mean Ah don't want to help if yer here for a good cause. Ah ain't gonna make ya tell me anything, but it'd sure nice to know. Besides, anypony else here try to help yet?"

Gilda grumbled under her breath but she'd been trying all morning with no luck to get help, and here it was being offered on a silver platter.

"Alright, fine. I'll spill. But this stays between you and me got it? Tell your boyfriend-"

"He's mah brother."

"Tell your brother to buzz off for a bit."

Big Macintosh suddenly found the flower stand on the opposite side of the road very interesting despite the only flowers there were the ones dropped and forgotten in the exodus. Gilda straightened her head feathers, trying to collect her thoughts.

"So, Applejack right? You probably know this, but Dash and me are old friends. Like, really old friends. Since we met at flight camp when we were little, years ago."

"Ah git it, yer old friends, always been together."

"Yeah, well... You promise this stays between us?"

"Cross mah heart an hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Uh... Anyway, when I was a chick, I couldn't fly well. You know how birds push babies from the nest to teach them to fly? Griffins use to live on cliff faces. The strong chicks would soar, the lucky ones would survive, and the weak... But that was over a thousand years. Now doing that to your chick these days gets your wings clipped."

"Don't sound like much punishment, considering..."

"You're a Pony, over half of you guys can't fly. But every griffin is able to, and we built our culture, our cities and towns around that. Pretty much any griffin founded town is either on a cloud or a cliff face. Not being able to fly for a griffin isn't an inconvenience. It's house arrest at best, banishment in the worst cases.

Well, not being able to fly was my problem. I could do it a bit, but not enough to do much by myself. Doctors said nothing was wrong, the wing muscles were formed right, no history of any diseases or anything. We tried local flight training, but that didn't work. My parents hoped maybe a different approach would help, and Junior Speedsters was the best flight camp we could find. I figure they thought if these ponies couldn't get me to fly, nothing would.

When you first get to camp, they do the usual gather everyone up for speeches, teaching the motto, that sort of thing. I was... scared, alright? I'd never met a pony before and I didn't have any friends any way. Then she just waltzed up and told me I was awesome, and asked what I was. Not long after that, they had us fly a lap and they would put everyone in groups according to your skill level right?

Dash was in the top percentage, no contest. She finished her lap, came right at me for a high hoof... High claw... whatever. Told me she's be waiting until I had gone before heading to the cabin. I went up and flew the hardest I ever had in my life. All because she was there on the sidelines, yelling for me to go even faster. Every day we trained, before and after the classes. Every day, she was pushing me harder, making me act cooler to keep her impressed. Or, what I thought was cooler."

Gilda sighed, looking at the sky for guidance.

"After I left Ponyville after that party, I wasn't myself. To be honest, I guess I'm here to try and find myself again. We were close, always together, and for a while I thought we'd, ya know, be together."

All Gilda could do is try not to look too mortified as comprehension passed viably over Applejack's face. The mare coughed, blushing faintly herself.

"Alright, that's why yer here in town, but where are ya staying? Ah don't think ya have a job around here, right?"

"That's kinda why I'm here dude. I met this guy and for some weird reason he's letting me stay at his place for free, pays for food too, but I need to have a job so I can..."

Gilda grumbled the lasts words under her breath.

"Beg pardon?"

"Imrrrmyaatude."

"Come on girl, speak plain pony."

"Cruuud... So I can improve my attitude."

Applejack chuckled a bit, then bit her lip, humming in thought.

"Big Mac, come here please."

The two earth ponies had a hushed conversation, though if Gilda was hearing things right, it mostly consisted of questions and eeyup or nope answers. A few moments later a conclusion was reached.

"Gilda, Ah'd love to give you a job-"

"Whoa, really? Dude, even after all the drama you'd do that for me?"

"Now hold up, Ah was about to say, Ah'd love to give you a job BUT the harvest is over and we jes' don't have too much work ta worry about until Winter Wrap-Up comes along. Even if we could find you work to do round the farm, turns out funds are sorta tight since we have so much to repair. Ah'da sworn we were better off, but I suppose last year we didn't have parasprites, Ursas, or the Cutie Mark Crusaders messing things up, aha..."

Gilda deflated a bit, trying to not seem too disappointed. Applejack tossed a hoof over her shoulder to encourage her.

"Come on, Ah may not be able to work ya, but Ah think Ah know somepony who can. Big Mac, Ah'll meet you back at the farm. Ah think we'll find something out at the library."

Before she could protest, Gilda was shepherded to the botanical book bank. Applejack knocked on the door, humming softly under her breath. Inside, there was the sound of hurried construction.

"Huh, Ah wonder what's going on. Twilight! It's me, Ah need ta talk to you!"

The door slammed open, and Gilda was knocked on her back by a little ball of purple scales that sat firmly on her chest. To her surprise, the reptile suddenly spoke.

"Applejack, get inside! I'll hold this bully off. I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends again!"

"Spike, calm down, she ain't gonna do nothing."

Gilda winced as Spike shifted to face the country mare.

"Really?"

"You don't think Ah could take care of her myself?"

This seemed to placate the lizard, and he let Gilda get up. They shared a mutual glare that said try anything funny, and see what happens. Spike went back inside, grumbling under his breath. Applejack gave a sheepish laugh, gesturing for the griffin to follow. Spike had started putting books up, the books of a hastily made barricade. Gilda clicked her tongue at Spike. _Geez, what a baby to try and build a fort... _

"So Spike, where's Twilight? Y'all all by yerself?"

"Yeah, she's out right now, visiting Zecora. She wants to get some of the herbs from the Everfree Forest to do a few tests, and Zecora's probably the best at identifying them. But hey, I can handle things fine until she gets back."

"Well, aren't you a responsible baby dragon."

Applejack chuckled as Spike's chest puffed out at the praise. Gilda's jaw dropped, staring at the little guy. _He's a baby DRAGON? He's strong enough to hold me down as he is and the twerp is only going to get bigger and stronger?!_

"So, Spike, Ah'm afraid Ah'm here on business, or should Ah say, HER business. She's looking fer a job."

"Here? No way, I'd go crazy around all these books. I'm no egghead."

Applejack turned on the griffin, giving her what could only be called a Look.

"Do ya WANT a job or not?"

"Well, of course, but come on, could it at least be something I won't go crazy doing?"

"Guys, look, I'm sorry but even if it was my decision, I don't think we need an extra assistant. Gilda, since Applejack thinks you're worth the trouble, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if Twilight thinks Trixie can change, I guess you can too. Truce?"

Spike held out his hand and smiled at her expectantly. Gilda was about to pull a face, when she got a real good look at his eyes. He wasn't joking around, or trying to be sarcastic. It was, well, a child-like trust. After a moment's pause, Gilda finally shook her head and put forth a fist for a bump.

"Naw, dude, if you really want to hang out with me, you gotta do better than that."

Spike hesitated a heartbeat, but tapped her fist with his anyway. He licked his lips and gulped.

"So, that cool enough for you Gilda?"

"Eh, we'll work on it."

Gilda and the mare left Spike to the cleaning up. They walked in thoughtful silence until they heard a faint gurgle.

"The hay was that?"

"My stomach. Pony food tastes alright but I need meat and... You alright?"

Applejack had stopped a few paces back, a look of disgust and horror on her face.

"What... kind a meat do ya eat?"

Gilda smiled coyly. beak and teeth shining with a rarely used sharpness.

"Fish mostly, shellfish like shrimp is pretty good too. Wild game is alright, but normally too much of a hassle. Oh, and the holiday pony for our ancestors."

Applejack stared in revulsion until Gilda's grin broke wider and she started laughing.

"You fell for that? Come on, Dash saw right through it when we were kids! Don't give me that look, I know what you were really asking. And no, griffins don't eat ponies. Well, maybe in the bedroom, but not for dinner."

Applejack's face turned bright red, though Gilda couldn't tell if it was from the bedroom line or plain embarrassment.

"Well, if yer after... vittles, Ah think Ah know just the pony to see about sparing a few fish. She keeps some on ice fer the critters that'd normally be after the others."

"Really? Getting some real food would make my day. Lead on cowgirl."

They walked outside of town, where normal houses seemingly changed to humble little cottages. As the pair walked up a path to one such home, a rabbit popped up, watching them with an unusually intelligent look for what Gilda mentally categorized as a mid-afternoon snack.

"Weird. Normally when I'm around, rabbits run away."

"Oh, that's just Angel Bunny, he won't bother ya as long as yer respectful."

The rabbit bolted indoors once they got to the door. Applejack didn't bother with knocking this time, simply clearing her throat.

"Sugarcube, open up, Ah have a favor to ask."

"Applejack, I wish I could help but Angel keeps trying to get my attention. I think he saw a wild..." Fluttershy's door opened, the rabbit tugging furiously at her mane before hopping down. As door swung further, Fluttershy's eyes widened in terror, "Eagle... Please don't yell at me again Gilda!"

Angel tugging at her tail trying to get her back inside. The door shut with surprising force, leaving the griffin and mare to stand in confusion.

"What the blazes was that about? Fluttershy normally isn't THAT nervous..."

"Wait, that was Fluttershy? As in "Fluttershy can hardly fly" Fluttershy?"

"You did yell at her in the market and... You know her already?"

"Me and Dash have, no, we were friends for a long time, and Fluttershy is the only one who's been her friend longer. She was around but she was just the friend of a friend to me. And before you ask, I never treated her the way I did Pinkie. Fluttershy left when I was around, and I appreciated that."

Before the words even reached her own ears, she knew she was wrong. _Actually, no, you didn't. You never appreciated anything a pony other than Dash had done for you. Whenever Fluttershy left, you were just as smugly pleased as if she was following your commands. You haven't even bothered to say thank you to Applejack, or even Words after everything they've done so far._

"Well, she never hung out while I was around. I forgot what she looked like. Ponies are so... Colorful, it's hard to remember who is who unless you got something different or cool like Dash's rainbow hair."

This seemed to appease Applejack, who went back to trying to coax Fluttershy outside. Gilda walked off, wandering around to the back of the cottage. She was drawn to a flowerbed, detecting motion from within. Suddenly, Angel popped up, and threw a half eaten carrot at her head. Barely ducking, it whizzed overhead.

"Hey!"

The rabbit darted off, and instinct kicked in. Running rabbits meant prey. Even if she wasn't hungry, revenge is a strong emotion as well. Gilda bolted after, wings a blur. Angel ran into the woods, but the griffin was hot on his trail.

"Get back here you loser!"

Applejack and Fluttershy galloped around just as the two disappeared from sight.

"Wait! Don't go that way! You'll wake up Har-"

A roar filled the air, followed by Gilda flying past them at break-neck speeds.

"-ry the bear..."

The bear stomped into the clearing, Angel perched on his shoulders. The rabbit hopped down and high-fived Harry, who went back into the forest. Applejack followed a trail of feathers to the chicken coop. Inside, it seemed all the birds were in a panic, squawking and clucked furiously. Applejack poked her head into a cloud of dust and straw.

"Gilda, ya in there?"

"No one here but us... chickens."

Fluttershy had to come calm down the hens before the dust settled and everyone could see clearly. Gilda sat in a corner, a few chicks pecking at her head or tail.

"Oh my, Gilda, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not the first time getting mad caused trouble for me. I don't think I should work around animals. At least, not the ones here."

"I'm sorry, Angel can be hard to deal with some times."

Gilda carefully set the chicks down and ducked out of the coop. She sneezed, a cloud of feather and hay puffing out. Fear had turned to shame and frustration, which very easily could turn to anger.

"Uh, Applejack, Fluttershy, I'm grateful for everything you guys have done, but right now, I want a bath and lunch."

"Oh, wait Gilda!"

Fluttershy ran over to a basement door, and disappeared underground. After a minute of awkwardly standing around, the pegasus came back up, a package wrapped in brown paper tucked under-wing. It was freezing to the touch. Gilda didn't even have to open it to know what was inside.

"Salmon?"

"Well, when they uh... spawn, they pass on anyway, and there are so many that a lot of animals can't eat them all and they'd just go to waste, so I save them in a freezer. It's also good to have some for when one of the creatures gets hurt and can't feed themselves normally. But Applejack told me about how you haven't eaten properly in a long time, so come get a few whenever you need to."

Fluttershy kicked the ground, as Gilda looked from the package to the mare.

"You're joshing me. YOU of all ponies are giving me meat?"

Applejack chuckled when Fluttershy blushed a shade deeper.

"If anypony understood the need for critters ta eat right, it'd be Fluttershy. She takes care of bears, weasels, otters, seals, owls, all sorts of wild animals. Oh, and eagles and cats are on that list too. There ain't no creature big or small she can't care for."

"I wouldn't brag, but I can't stand to see my woodland friends hungry either."

Gilda tucked the package under her wing, nodding her thanks. As she and Applejack left, Angel kept popping up, spying until they were off the property.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get that rabbit back ten times worse."

"Some days he's a right monster, but Ah don't think Fluttershy will ever get truly angry at him. Look, ah now yer tired, but Ah got one more friend to try. You go on home and put that food away, and more importantly, clean up. Meet me back at the town square in about an hour, Ah need to check up on a few things anyhow."

Gilda returned to the house, using a key under the mat to get I. After tucking the fish in the freezer, she went to the bathroom and turned the water on. She looked in the mirror, pulling out a few piece of straw still stuck in before jumping in the shower. _Man, I wish I had the time for a bath. Running for your life from a bear leaves the muscles tender._'

Letting the hot water trickle down her sides, Gilda rested her head forward against the wall. _So, __today I've had ponies run away from me, a dragon tackle me, a bear making me act like a chicken, oh and actual chickens pecking me was so much _fun_ too. BUT, I've earned a lot of trust back with Dash's... Other friends. That's gotta count for something, right? Ugh, it's only been a couple hours and I want to just crawl back into bed._

Despite her wishes, Gilda turned off the soothing stream and stepped out of the shower. Between shaking herself and one of the spare towels, she dried and preened herself to a clean, though controllable wild side, style. The "I care about my looks enough to try and not look like I care about my looks" look familiar to many a rebellious soul, that is, most teenagers.

Gilda took off, flying low just in case Dash was still around but the chance to stretch her wings was too tempting. Applejack was waiting for her, whistling tunelessly until the griffin was close enough to talk to.

"Alright, Ah think she'll like the windswept look. Good first impression will help a lot with Rarity."

They entered a clothing store, while some white unicorn was talking to a pegasus. Gilda wouldn't have paid it any attention, but on top of being neon green, the mare had a bright pink heart for a cutie mark and a mane like a peanut butter and jelly swirl. It took all of her willpower not to burst out laughing. _I'm gonna crack a rib, I know it. _The unicorn stopped, looking at the giggling griffin.

"Applejack, you told me you wanted to ask a favor for a friend. Why is Gilda here instead?"

The pegasus coughed politely.

"Sorry Tender Thought, could you come back another time? Thank you for understanding!"

Rarity called out as the pegasus grumbled under her breath and walked out the door. Locking it with her magic, Rarity turned to the pair.

"Now, I demand an explanation as to why you brought this... Ruffian into my boutique."

"Ruffian? Just who do you think you are, calling me something like that?"

"I am Rarity, and I make the finest dresses, hats and frocks in Ponyville. Beautiful clothing, something I doubt a friend of Rainbow Dash would understand the finer points of. What matters now, is why you are in my shop with that attitude."

Applejack shut Gilda's mouth with a hoof before things could escalate further.

"That attitude is why she's here. Ya see..."

Applejack went into the details again, letting Gilda stand there awkwardly as Rarity clicked her tongue or shook her head in disapproval. Each little "tsk" grated more and more on the griffin's nerves. She tried to look interested in a thin blue cloth, anything to distract herself.

"Please don't touch that!"

There was a silken sound, as talons sheered through the fabric. Rarity stared slack jawed as strips of the material floated to the ground.

"That... was special cloth...

"I uh, didn't know."

"Sapphire Silk, where the gems are carefully crushed to a very fine powder and mixed with other ingredients to make a paste which is drawn out into thin stranded and dried..."

"Ah'm sure it was an accident, ya did startle her."

"Then woven together by hoof. It was imported from the other side of Equestria. Valued at 75 bits a yard."

Rarity covered her eyes as Gilda started picking up the mess.

"Gilda. You are going to pay me back every bit."

"I don't have an-"

"I'll be docking it from your pay, not all at once, but enough that you'll have to save before you can spend for fun."

"Wait, my pay?"

Rarity sighed, staring hopelessly at the tattered silk.

"Applejack talked me into it, but please, please please PLEASE, go home for today. I'm going to try and repair the damage. You start in the morning."

"Thank you, you don't know what it means to me."

"You're welcome. Go. NOW."

Gilda and Applejack were all but shoved out after that. Gilda stared up at the sky, the first tinges of red coming from the setting sun. Applejack nudged the griffin.

"Well, looks like yer part of the work force now, Ah'm going home to see about supper and some shut eye, and Ah think you should too."

Gilda nodded, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. I have work in the morning."

…

This chapter was brought to you by the letter "U" as in U guys are the reason I'm gonna try harder to give you quality work about cartoon ponies and griffins, as even without the author's notes, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever writen. Also brought to you by the number "10" which is how many pages this chapter was in OpenOffice. A special thank you to the follower who made the Words model/repaint. I don't know if I was worth the trouble, but thank you again.

Just to let you know WHY this chapter took so long, between the stuff mentioned in the last thing I uploaded, I've since lost my job, had some health problems of my own, and my mother got in a car wreck. Unharmed, but the car was totaled. Oh, and of course playing more World of Warcraft after kicking the habit before. Some people left because of Pandas. I came back because of them.

With Love, Kyle.


End file.
